User talk:InuKago
Re sure, what ranks d you want? Kitten juvenile and adult? 16:01, 02/24/2016 Tortie females and ginger tabby males 16:28, 02/24/2016 Sure! 16:30, 02/24/2016 oh sorry 18:05, 02/24/2016 nah I just made her an elder 18:07, 02/24/2016 Sure! 18:42, 02/24/2016 Ooo yes. Not sure wjat their kits look like if they had any thone 21:43, 02/24/2016 I can make the page now, if you'd like. And sure, I'd like the leader and MC, since I don't ahve a MC yet. 21:14, 02/25/2016 did you know that Kiera is how you say my name? although mine's spelled Kyra not Kiera. thought that was cool that you chose that name as a founder 02:43, 02/27/2016 I hope you like what I've been doing to the appearence of the wiki, lmao I got really bored and was semi motivated so I've been doing stuff. Let me know if you want anything changed, but I think it's cute as is. Also, I figured she was named after a LK character lmao XD 03:53, 02/27/2016 Same tbh they normally pop up at like midnight, when I'm just about to fall alseep. Like what the heck 03:58, 02/27/2016 Siq, have fun! Hopefully I'll have all the Clan ranks done (for PCA) by then, but don't hold me to that, I might get lazy. 04:01, 02/27/2016 re: sure mate 02:08 Sun Feb 28 2016 Sure fam 16:49, 02/29/2016 I dont know what youre asking 19:15, 02/29/2016 sure bro i can do those. I'll probably have some up later today - only a half day of school today \m/ also on the half-moon page it says I have a med cat/apprentice reserved? what's that about? 19:35 Mon Feb 29 2016 I'm glad I joined too! And alright. 01:50, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Blanks hey you know the blanks for leader nd stuff would we use that for like alpha or will they be getting seperate blanks? --DOVE - me too thanksgiving 20:43, March 1, 2016 (UTC) Sure I can do her set, but I'm not sure what the kits would look like. 22:42, 03/1/2016 Yeah, sure. 21:11, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Alright sure thing! 21:14, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Also is it possible that I could be an admin? 21:18, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Gotchya, I'll apply now. Sometime in the future, maybe? 21:20, March 2, 2016 (UTC) Join.me? 21:36, March 2, 2016 (UTC) I don't know what they'd look like, since it looks as if the mum is a somali or something like it, and they're different than the basic stuff i know. but when you do find out, sure, i'd like one 22:16, 03/2/2016 re; sure i don't mind --DOVE - me too thanksgiving 17:30, March 3, 2016 (UTC) ive posted --DOVE - me too thanksgiving 18:32, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Sure ill make them when i get home 19:33, 03/3/2016 The seasons? Thats kinda overused but ok. Id have Winter i suppose... And i know they have to be kit.... Why would I make a warrior to last for like 12 rp years 21:26, 03/3/2016 sure DOVE - me too thanksgiving 21:43, March 3, 2016 (UTC) Shadeflight's too old for another litter, and Flypaw's only sibling is Goosepaw, sorry! 00:02, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Hey Mink, could I possibly create TSF here? 22:28, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah that works! Do you have a map of the territories so I can kind of visualize where they would be set? Also I don't think he'll have any siblings, I don't think I'll be changing too much from the original. 23:23, March 8, 2016 (UTC) Yeah that character seems fine! But Ferk already asked for the mate, sorry. :( 00:46, March 9, 2016 (UTC) I'd assume so! TSF would be like the TSF there, but TSR are up to you. 03:43, March 9, 2016 (UTC) posted, also would u mind if shadowstar mentored wildkit? DOVE - me too thanksgiving 18:17, March 9, 2016 (UTC) i saw simon and clary on tsr page and you read the mortal instrument too? DOVE - me too thanksgiving 19:46, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Hey bro! Could you maybe post in L&R? 14:41 Fri Mar 11 2016 I'm sure that Hilton is genetically correct, i tried many calculators and looked over the genetics, a cream mum and a white, blue-eyed dad would create ginger kits, am i wrong? DOVE - me too thanksgiving 16:48, March 11, 2016 (UTC) You could've told me, and i was already in the group so unless you're taking all the cats out of the group I don't know why my cats were taken out DOVE - me too thanksgiving 16:53, March 11, 2016 (UTC) Ok, that's alright DOVE - me too thanksgiving 16:58, March 11, 2016 (UTC) stoem has arrived yo mink, did u get my skype message? if not then i can ask here too. 21:07 Sun Mar 13 Clan leader You mentioned one or more of the Clans had leader postions open? Which ones are they? 20:59, November 17, 2016 (UTC)